redencion en mi venganza
by aidenwell
Summary: Emily y Aiden se enfrentaran el uno al otro, se saldrán de sus parámetros e irán el uno por el otro, en una caza, el gato y el ratón, todo se descontrola, Aiden pierde el control y solo Emily puede salvarlo.Aunque el no la quiera cerca, espesaran una batalla entre ambos hasta que uno de los 2 ceda y gane el odio o el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Emily estaba sentada con su Mirada fija en el mar, se sentía vacía, más que en cualquier momento, se sentía agotada. Pero lo que más le dolía había sido la reacción que Aiden había tenido, nunca antes se había imaginado tener que enfrentarse a una furia tan profunda y al mismo tiempo tan primitiva, tanto que le asustaba. Ella trataba de entenderlo, el había perdido su único motor de vida, estaba desorbitado fuera de rumbo y ella no había sido suficiente para darle un rumbo.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, sobretodo ella podría salvarlo, se sentía ilusa, sabiendo ella misma la furia que una perdida así le causaba. Muy irónico. Se dijo así misma tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero pronto fue inútil y llevo sus manos a su cara mientras sollozaba.

La furia estaba encendida en lo más profundo de sus venas, era tan fuerte que lo quemaba. Con un grito cayó de rodillas en la arena y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro mientras golpeaba sin sentido la arena. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien, o contra algo y la arena ya no era suficiente. Cuando unas pisadas se movieron hacia él. Simplemente respiraba furioso por el atrevimiento, estaba cegado por el dolor, la pena y la rabia. Al alzar los ojos se encontraron con su presa y era perfecta.

-Daniel- apenas susurro mientras el mucho se inclinaba a su lado con curiosidad y una mueca de diversión.

-¿es enserio Aiden? ¿Así es como te pones cuando una mujer te deja?-la expresión de Daniel era algo divertida, Aiden lo miro con rabia y se alzo de golpe de la arena, sin poder procesar nada, solo sentía la necesidad de golpearlo, sin controlarse, solo quería acabarlo.

sin decir más lo embistió dejándolo sobre la arena, Daniel trato inútilmente de golpearlo y Aiden si lo golpeo, una, dos, tres y has cinco veces hasta que la rabia empezó a cesar y se dio cuenta que podría matarlo. Dejo de golpearlo y se aparto alterado, al ver que Daniel sangraba por la nariz y por la boca también. Luego se limpio las manos llenas de sangre y salió corriendo, solo quería correr. Y perderse en su desesperación…


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emily, se paso las manos por los lados inquieta. Tenía una corazonada, y no muy buena. Se entumeció al ver a un golpeado Daniel llegar a las escaleras del porche, rápidamente reparo en su estado, el estaba golpeado, su boca estaba rota y su nariz probablemente fracturada, de una de sus cejas emanaba una hilera de sangre. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos rogando que no fuera por Aiden.

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué te...Paso? ¿Estás bien?- ella se movió hacia el ayudándolo a subir los escalones.

-Aiden.. El estaba en la playa y.. No sé qué pasó, el solo me ataco- dijo Daniel a media sonrisa, Emily abrió los ojos de par en par, Lo sabía, sabía que Aiden estaba mal, pero no sabía que estaba tan mal.

-Hay que llevarte con un doctor, Daniel estas herido, ¿dónde estaba Aiden? ¿Sabes a donde fue?- ella trato de sacarle algo pero supo que era inútil. Tenía que hallarlo, confrontarlo y ayudarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para él, para ambos.

-hay que ir al hospital, creo que tienes una fractura- murmuro mientras lo movía hacia el auto.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El estaba en una especie de trance, recueros de su infancia, de su hermana, iban y venían bombardeando su mente. No sabía qué hacer, su vida no era vida, solo sentía que existía, pero solo por existir, ya no tenía motivos para vivir. Su hermana, por todo el entrenamiento que había pasado, el dolor la desesperación, el desasosiego y la penumbra. Para que al final solo hubiese un precipicio sin fin. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y un nuevo camino de lagrimas salía de sus ojos, dejándose caer en el suelo de golpe, solo miraba la pared intentando evocar en ella el recuerdo más tierno de su hermana, pero solo un zumbido venia a su mente y todo era caos, la morgue.. El cementerio Emily. Solo pensar en ella le ardía la sangre, la amaba, más que a nada pero se sentía utilizado por ella y por todos.

La rabia abrió paso al dolor, a la pena, luego paso a un estado de hermetismo, nada entraba en él y tampoco salía, estaba inmóvil en el suelo como un niño llorando a su mama. Pasaron horas y el amanecer estaba por salir, no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta y pasos sigilosos la atravesaron.

-Aiden- fue apenas un susurro, pero perceptible. El no respondió y ella avanzo hacia él. Con el corazón en la boca y una lágrima en su mejilla Emily se inclino tras él y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, pegándolo a ella, con necesidad y angustia.

-llora- dijo ella recostándolo sobre ella, el seguía inerte entre sus brazos y el pánico se apodero de ella. No sabía qué hacer para ganarse su confianza pero sabía que hablar sería muy duro en estos momentos.

Pero empieza a percibir como se tensa en su brazos y se preparo para un enfrentamiento, de un tirón el se aparto de ella, pero aun le daba la espalda. Ella se limito a resoplar.

Cuando se volvió lentamente hacia ella, vio las lágrimas en silencio por sus mejillas, sus normalmente hermosos ojos serenos rojos e hinchados.

Ella se contuvo de echarse en sus brazos y ser ella quien llorara, pero no se permitió dicho lujo. Solo el importaba.

-soy un desastre- murmuro Aiden con una mueca y sin tiempo ni ganas de cuestionar sus acciones, cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro y dejó escapar un gran sollozo antes de perder el control de sus emociones por completo, sollozando incontrolablemente, aferrándose a ella como apoyo. Sus propias lágrimas cayeron al pensar en lo que había perdido hoy en día, su hermana, su confidente, su mejor amigo, su esperanza en silencio.

-aquí estoy.. Tranquilo- susurro a su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Yo estaba en un hogar de niñas cuando mi padre murió. Nadie se molestó en decirme, me enteré de que el noticiero de la noche llegó en esa noche. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, lloré hasta quedarme dormida cada noche y ni una sola persona cuidándome". Ella susurró, acariciando su mandíbula suavemente, " no estás solo. Me tienes a mí… Estoy aquí para ti."

El empezó a sentirse mareado y rostro palideció al instante ante un escalofrío. Ella lo estudio y lo ayudo a incorporarse mientras lo guiaba a un dormitorio.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Al entrar en el dormitorio ambos se despojaron de algunas prendas, ella toma una de sus manos y lo guía hacia la cama donde tira de él con suavidad. Se acuestan mirándose de frente, las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro con deleite y ternura, el estaba tan frágil que el mínimo paso en falso lograría hacerlo explotar y ella lo sabía.

Una risita se le escapa de sus labios la verlo hacer un puchero, de lo más adorable y sexy, que solo él podía hacer. Ella pasa un brazo hacia su espalda acercándolo lo más que pudo. Sus rostros quedaron expuestos uno al otro y la sensación fue embriagante.

sin una pizca de pretensión sexual, se aferró a ella como un salvavidas mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Ella Se quedó un rato más, borrando la última de las lágrimas de su rostro y abrazándolo con fuerza.

(((()()()()()())))))) (()()()))())))())))))_)

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontró cara a cara con el otro amor de su vida. Ella había sido, obviamente se había quedado despierta por un rato, observándolo mientras dormía.

"Usted no está solo. Estoy aquí para ti."

Las náuseas y los latidos de su corazón casi le superó en los últimos segundos que esperó antes de responder.

''te dije que te prefería con vida'' apenas murmuro con una media sonrisa. Ella empezó a reírse y recordó aquella frase.

''eso es muy bueno, supongo'' murmuro ella con una sonrisa, haciéndolo estremecer. Su rostro se tenso y un nudo se formo en su garganta, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Emily quien respiro hondo, manteniendo su mirada fija en el.

''¿Aiden?'' apenas se atrevió a preguntar temerosa de la respuesta, el esquivo su mirada y se tenso al acto. Se movió con rapidez sentándose en la cama mirándola como un niño. Ella hiso lo mismo.

''Amanda..yo, todo lo que dije fue..'' ella lo obligo a callarse con sus dedos sobre su boca, el la miro avergonzado

''no digas nada, se lo que se siente perder la esperanza'' sin previo aviso se arrojo a su brazos donde se amoldo con facilidad. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que él se hecho Asia atrás

''yo siempre volveré a ti'' el toco sus mejillas y fue el turno de ella para querer llorar, volvieron a fundirse en un tierno abrazo, al separarse ya estaba más calmado y su cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha.

''no puedo dejar que esto le suceda a otra familia, hay que detener a la iniciativa'' murmuro él con su perfecto acento ingles, ella solo asintió. Sabiendo que si alguien lo entendía era ella y si alguien la entendía era el.

"Lo mismo digo.'' Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron. Emily suspira y le sonríe al ingles. Comenzó a besar su cuello y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. se gira posándose encima de ella; ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle mayor comodidad a él, Aiden la estaba besando desde el cuello hasta el hombro, la desesperación por sentirlo más cerca empezaba a sofocarla y el contacto de sus manos con su espalda desnuda era embriagante.

El tiro de su camiseta con ternura y lentitud mientras los labios de ella buscaban con frenesí los suyos. Ambos estaban desnudos tocándose, acariciándose sin reservas. Aiden la mira con ternura mientras recoge unos mechones rebeldes de su cara, sus dulces labios, sus senos, su delgada cintura, las caderas, las piernas, toda su humanidad era perfecta, sintió el deseo de hacerle el amor toda la vida.

estaba debajo de él, sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando entró en ella, Aiden estaba besándole en sus labios, sus hombros, su cuello, sus senos, Aiden sentía su suave piel con olor a cereza salvaje, Emily lo acaricia con sus manos en sus cabellos, su espalda, sus brazos, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella lo besaba, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos saben cómo comunicarse, sienten que están unidos por la pasión, se ven unos a otros , sus movimientos se sincronizan como las olas, comienzan lentamente hasta que se intensifican, Emily sentía escalofríos, mariposas en el estómago, cerró los ojos, cuando Aiden empujaba con fuerza en ella, Emily estaba temblando de la emoción miró sus ojos azules le dice: "¡Aiden!" aferrándose a su cabellera… mientras gemía de placer.


End file.
